I Just Went to Go Change My Shirt
by Nightress5
Summary: What if Nezumi never truly left Shion after the ending of No.6?


Shion stares at the collapsed walls of No.6 as he passes through them.

The little baby bundled in his arms mewls, its hands reach upwards grabbing at the air before it. The dog, that delivered the baby to Shion trots alongside him. Hamlet stationed on his shoulder gives a few squeaks, moving from its previous position on his shoulder to his head.

"Shion!"

His mother stares at him in disbelief, a steady stream of tears flowing out of her eyes; she rushes to Shion and hugs him tightly.

"Shion, Shion." She cries into his shoulder.

They walk through the streets of No.6. The baby now fast asleep in his mother's arms.

They stop in front of the bakery, as his mother opens the door an indescribable emotion courses through his body.

The door creaks open, his eyes widen in shock. Hamlet scurries from his head, down his body, across the floor of the bakery, up Nezumi's body and finally comes to a rest on his shoulder.

Nezumi takes a bite out of the loaf of bread in his hand. "'Sup."

Shion covers his mouth, tears flow out of his eyes, rolling down his cheeks.

Nezumi pushes himself off of the wall he was leaning on, he grabs Shion's wrist and pulls his body closer to his. He wraps Shion's shaking body with his arms.

He whispers into Shion's ear.

"So did you miss me?"

Shion's mother calls after the boys.

"I'll take care of the baby; you two can go upstairs and take a shower. Dinner will be ready in a bit."

They enter Shion's room. Nezumi plops down on the bed.

Nezumi strokes Hamlet's head with his index finger.

"I bet you missed me too, hmm?"

Hamlet emits a few squeaks.

Nezumi turns his attention to Shion.

"So it seems like Hamlet missed me, but what about you? You never answered my question."

Shion moves away from his position near the doorway. He strolls over to the bed, cupping Nezumi's cheek in his hand, he leans forward. Their mouths connect but for a few brief seconds.

Nezumi breaks the kiss, a smirk coats his face. "You're such an amateur."

Nezumi cups Shion's chin in his hand, he presses their lips together. Nezumi suckles on Shion's bottom lip; he turns his head to the side allowing the kiss to become deeper. Nezumi flicks his tongue out, tracing along Shion's bottom one. Shion's lips part with a gasp. Nezumi's tongue quickly infiltrates his mouth, darting around inside of his moist cavern; Nezumi's tongue prods Shion's own, coercing it into action. Shion shivers in delight as his and Nezumi's tongues commingle together, twisting and dancing around each other.

Shion gasps a he feels Nezumi's hand slide down towards the lump in his pants, his ever so graceful fingers skittering across his boner.

Shion breaks the kiss, pulling his freshly swollen lips away from the others; he presses his face into Nezumi's shoulder burying the moan that floats from his lips.

Nezumi's devilish lips tantalizingly brush against Shion's neck, up to his ear. "Tell me what you want." He whispers.

Shion whimpers as he feels the now familiar electric tingle in his spine as Nezumi's fingers brush against his clothed erection again.

"I want…I want you."

Karan slowly climbs the steps, she walks into Shion's room, her hand resting on the doorknob and her mouth open to announce that dinner is done.

Her mouth nearly drops to the floor as she witnesses Nezumi straddling her son on the bed, gracefully removing his shirt and tossing it to the floor. She silently closes the door.

She would tell them dinner is finished whenever they were done.

Nezumi's tongue flicks around one of the bud's on Shion's chest, his fingers wrapped around the other bud, tweaking it to a hardened state.

Shion moans, tears sparkling in his eyes, "N-Nezumi…"

Nezumi kisses his way down Shion's body, skillfully unbuttoning his pants all the while. Shion lifts his legs slightly, wiggling out of the garment he tosses it onto the floor to join the other articles of clothing that already rest there.

Nezumi captures Shion's lips once more, his hand rubbing at the mound in Shion's boxers. He feels a slight tug on his own pants, breaking the kiss he stares at Shion.

"Are they in the way?" Shion nods.

Nezumi takes off his own pants and boxers; he also takes off Shion's boxers, even though it landed him a few protests and an almost accidental kick to the groin.

Shion covers his face with his hands, as it burns bright red. His erection standing taut against his stomach.

"Don't hide your face." Nezumi attempts to move Shion's hands away from his face. Nezumi grins, "fine, then I'll just torture you until you show me that beautiful face of yours."

Nezumi's mouth latches onto a perked bud, suckling on it like a newborn babe suckles on its mother's tit. His slim fingers curl around the white haired boy's erection; he pumps the organ in his hand. Shion whimpers slightly, Nezumi detaches himself from the bud, he shifts on the bed, his mouth now hovering near Shion's erection, his tongue darts out, tracing along the slit, tracing around the entire head. Shion peers through the space between his fingers. Nezumi smirks at him; he engulfs the entire organ with his hot mouth.

He slowly begins to bob his head up and down, swirling his tongue around the organ.

The pool of warmth in Shion's stomach grows. "Ahh, Nezumi! S-s-stop i-it feels w-w-weird." Nezumi ignores him, and continues with his ministrations. Nezumi firmly places his hands on Shion's hips, as he begins to buck upwards into his mouth, eagerly wanting to feel the warmth of Nezumi's mouth around his whole entire organ.

Shion shakes and moans his hands now away from his face and gripping the bed sheets. The warmth in his stomach becoming almost unbearable.

"N-Nezumi…something's about to come out."

Nezumi releases Shion's organ from his mouth with an audible pop. Shion whimpers. Nezumi's lips brush against his own, "don't worry I'll make you feel _really, really_ good in a little while."

Nezumi places two fingers on Shion's lips. "Suck." Shion takes the appendages into his mouth; he slowly sucks them, heavily coating them with his own saliva. Nezumi takes them out of Shion's mouth, he prods Shion's hole with a lubricated finger. Shion jumps with fear; Nezumi calms him, stroking his cheek.

Nezumi slowly inserts the finger inside of Shion. He wiggles it around and slowly begins to push it in and out, he gets Shion panting and gasping in seconds, he slips in a second finger, his fingers twisting inside of Shion, and he slowly stretches the fingers apart making a scissor like motion inside of the white haired boy. He places himself in between Shion's legs, positioning his own swollen organ at the now dripping whole.

'Do you want this?" Shion nods. Given all the confirmation he needs. Nezumi slowly inserts himself inside of the young boy. Shion gasps, his body in complete ecstasy, his mind a mass of mush as his body accepts Nezumi.

Nezumi grips Shion's hips. He pulls out of Shion and plows back in, setting a steady rhythm for himself. Their breaths turn into short pants. Nezumi captures Shion's lips once more their tongue's entwining around each other as Nezumi's pace steadily increases. Stars dance behind Shion's eyes as Nezumi hits his sweet spot. Nezumi's hand wraps around Shion's erection, pumping it in time with his thrusts. The warmth in Shion's stomach bursts, he moans into the kiss as he feels his orgasm wash over him, milky white fluid flows onto Nezumi's hand.

Nezumi breaks the kiss, "shit," he mutters as his own orgasm washes over him too. He gives Shion's body a few more thrusts as they both ride out their orgasms, settling into the afterglow of their post orgasmic high. Nezumi pulls out of Shion and collapses onto the bed next to him. Shion snuggles his head against Nezumi's chest.

"I did."

Nezumi's eyes flicker to Shion, 'What?"

"I did. To answer your question from earlier I did miss you."

A blush paints Nezumi's cheeks. His once limp organ springs to life again. Nezumi tackles Shion onto the bed.

"Let's do it again."

'Wait! Nezumi~"

* * *

**Alright now it's time for the after the segment questions! So Nezumi-kun where did you go after the ending of No.6?**

**Nezumi: "I went to go change my shirt, it was completly filthy after all we went through. So I changed and stopped at the bakery and decided to wait for Shion there."**

**Awwww. Isn't he adorable folks?**

**Anway please review, and continue to support the legacy of No.6**


End file.
